The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting heavy loads on the floor of a factory or assembly plant. More particularly, the invention relates to a cart controlled by a vehicle operator and powered by onboard electric energy.
Various techniques used to transport material and components between workstations on a factory floor include conveyors such as conventional belt conveyors, fork trucks and manned tuggers. However, when the transported load is heavy, in the range of about 2000 pounds, ergonometric guidelines frequently limit the ability to use conventional media to perform this function without exceeding the guidelines.
A preferable technique would provide a vehicle that operates under electric power and is guided by a vehicle operator to transport relatively heavy loads along any undefined path. The vehicle or cart would produce no noxious exhaust gas. The onboard power source, electric storage batteries, would be rechargeable easily and quickly at convenient locations in the factory or assembly plant.
Preferably a cart for this purpose would be manufactured at minimal cost and could carry its own power supply, traction drive and controller for selecting drive direction and speed. The cart would be steered manually on caster wheels.